Incriminating Evidence
Level: 37 Rewards: * 15840 quest xp Description Kyran tells you that this camp is a group of people who have escaped from a slaver ring. He doesn't want to get his wife involved in this mess, but he gives you a waypoint (-6406 -2141) to the slaver bunker if you promise to put an end to their evil. He tells you to speak with some of the others in the camp for more information. There are several side quests available in the camp which take place at the slaver bunker: * Speaking with a Rodian named Zorgom begins the quest Forgotten Child * Talking to Vermon begins the quest Petty Resolve * Speaking with Bannoc starts the quest Love Lost * Talk to Anyza Ekull to start the Quest Legacy - Slavemaster The bunker is guarded by slavers who are very aggressive: * slaver guards (CL37) * elite slaver guards (CL40, deathblows) * prison guards (CL40, deathblows) Back to Kyran's problem: travel to the bunker and kill slaver guards (CL37) until you gain access to the bunker. Once inside, find the Warehouse Security Terminal (-6306 -2059) and slice it. Head to the elevator and go down. Once on the second level, locate the contact Kayran gave you, Noro Bok (-6394 -1961) and talk to him. He says that you need to get access to the elevator down from the Administrator. Head to the Administrator's Desk Terminal (-6430 -2081) and use it to get the codes. The terminal is protected, so you'll need to give it a power spike in order to access it, go to the Electrical Power Regulator Terminal (-6270 -2111) and spike the power. Return to the Administrator desk and get the access code to the elevator down to level three (-6362 -1914). Take it down, and talk to Akkus Meik (-6351 -2012). Akkus seems none too smart, but he knows things. He tells you that you can use the security camera to observe the guards and get their passcodes. Go to (-6332 -1942) and use the Surveillance Terminal. Once you have the security code, you have a trip to make. Return to level two and use the Security Override Terminal (-6258 -2000). This gives you access to the elevator at (-6271 -2063). Take this down, kill the guards, and descend to level four. Once you are on the fourth level, go to the Main Computer Console (-6320 -2074) and slice it. Return to level two, and take the elevator (-6300 -2028) down. Go to the detention area (-6310 -2076) and kill four Prison Guards. At (-6313 -2080) there is a Prison Command Console, use it and download the footage to the CorSec network. This will guarantee the slaver prison will be raided, and shut down. This completes the quest. Return to Kyran. For easy macro waypoints, included below are color-coded waypoint markers. : Unchanged: First Floor waypoints : White: Second Floor waypoints : Green: Third Floor waypoints : Orange: Fourth Floor waypoints : Purple: Detention Area Specific Waypoints /way -6306 -2059 Warehouse Security Terminal; /way -6335 -2005 Level 2 Elevator; /way White -6394 -1961 Noro; /way White -6430 -2081 Administration Desk Terminal; /way White -6270 -2111 Power Terminal; /way White -6362 -1914 Level 3 Elevator; /way Green -6351 -2012 Akkus; /way White -6332 -1942 Surveillance Terminal; /way Green -6258 -2000 Security Override Terminal; /way White -6271 -2063 Level 4 Elevator; /way Orange -6320 -2074 Main Computer Console; /way White -6300 -2028 Detention Area Elevator; /way Purple -6310 -2076 Detention Guards; /way Purple -6313 -2080 Prison Command Console; Next: Head Back to Kyran Silene Category:Corellia quests Category:CL 35 and higher